


out of the frying pan (into the fire)

by carnivalflower



Category: The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Angst, Autistic Evelyn Deavor, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Happy Ending, No cheating, evelyn swears a bunch cause she's evelyn, hospital tw, i mean technically there is at one part but it's inconsequential, its not mentioned outright but heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carnivalflower/pseuds/carnivalflower
Summary: Evelyn resents prison, of course, but it’s not the worst place in the world. There was one thing far more horrible.(Aftermath of Incredibles 2)





	out of the frying pan (into the fire)

**Author's Note:**

> Damn Luna, back at it again with the weaving your own trauma into a story and projecting onto your kins. Also this is the longest thing I’ve ever written, yay me :D

_Fucking Evelyn Deavor._

 

As she's pushed into the police car, Evelyn makes eye contact with Elastigirl. The woman doesn't look angry at all. Just sad, and that was so much worse than any kind of yelling and screaming.

 

_Fuck you! Fuck you Evelyn, I hate you, piece of shit!! Your dumb plan couldn't work, your brother hates you, and now you're going to stay in the second worst place in the world for the rest of your miserable life. Good fucking job, Evelyn._

 

Evelyn watches the trees blur by as she tries to mentally hit her self-deprecating thoughts with a stick.

 

Finally, they reach the prison. The officer shoves Evelyn into the cell, kicking her down as he uncuffs her so she doesn't run.

 

Evelyn sighs as the officer leaves. _Guess my life is over._

 

It's not even that late, but she immediately crawls into her bed and passes out. Being a villain is kinda tiring.

 

* * *

 

Evelyn resents prison, of course, but it’s not the worst place in the world. There was one thing far more horrible.

 

She crunches on an apple, sitting cross-legged on the floor. It's morning now. She's bored, she wishes something, anything would happen. Just then, a guard walks in with a little white card.

 

“Visitor for… Evil-en Deavor?” he reads out.

 

“Evelyn! It's pronounced Evelyn, for fucks sake--” And then she spots her. “Helen Parr,” Evelyn mutters. She shouldn't have wished for anything.

 

“Evelyn Deavor!” Helen responds. She seems much more enthusiastic, though Evelyn supposes it’s because she isn't the one behind bars.

 

“Why are you here?”

 

Helen smiles warmly. “I was checking up on you!” she says cheerfully. She kneels down so she's face to face with the imprisoned woman.

 

“Why would you wanna check up on me?” Evelyn asks, hoping the suspicious was obvious in her tone of voice. Tone was something she struggled with, but Helen seemed to get the message.

 

Her voice is soft now. “I just… I wanted to make sure you're okay.”

 

And suddenly Evelyn notices the two of them are close, so close that she can feel Helen’s breath moving across her lips. Close enough to kiss. Theoretically, of course. Evelyn had no interest in kissing anyone, much less the woman she manipulated and tried to kill. But they were that close.

 

The guard must've noticed them, cause he yells “Back off!” and charges forward. He grabs Helen and pulls her away from the bars, much to Evelyn's dismay. She was now aware, painfully aware, of how fast her heart was beating.

 

“Hey dude, you don't wanna mess with me,” Helen warns him. A shiver goes down Evelyn's spine, but it wasn't really a bad shiver. More like when you see something hot and you get-- No, okay, Evelyn was definitely not horny over motherfucking Elastigirl--

 

The guard lets go of Helen and grumbles something intelligible. “Thank you, sir,” she says politely. Then she turns to Evelyn. “I have to go now. But I promise I'll be back. We'll get you out of here eventually. ”

 

Helen stayed true to her word. For the three days, she visited Evelyn in prison. (Each time was just a little bit gayer than the last.)

 

The fourth day changed. Helen had been coming at the same time each day, ten thirty sharp. At ten fifty seven, Evelyn finally got tired of waiting.

 

“Hey, you!” she shouted. The guard glared at her and went back to looking at his phone. Evelyn was jealous. She longed for some kinda technology, anything to deconstruct and mess with. But this wasn't the time for that. “When is my friend coming?” Evelyn asks-- no, demands.

 

The guard sighs. “I'd imagine she's waiting for your release.”

 

“Release?” Evelyn asks softly. She almost killed an entire city just because she was petty over her parents’ death. Were they really gonna release her that easily?

 

“Don't get too excited. You're going to the mental hospital after this.”

 

Suddenly Evelyn is bombarded with images of her childhood. Weeks of being in the hospital, unable to control her anger and depression. Every discharge having a feeling like ‘safety, for now.’ Countless hours spent crying on her bed, unable to feel any hope of leaving.

 

“I'm not going to a fucking loony bin again--”

 

“Again?” The guard seems interested now.

 

Evelyn purses her lips, trying to think of what to say next. She finally decides on a curt, “That's none of your business,” and crosses her arms. She sits silently from then on.

 

Finally, someone shows up. Not Helen, but someone much more important. “Win!” Evelyn shouts in surprise. Then she laughs, a kind of maniacal laughter of someone who's both so depressed and so happy that all they can use to cope is humor. Oh, that's definitely not keeping her out of the psych ward.

 

“Lyn!” Winston rushes forward. “Are you okay?”

 

Evelyn's face falls as she remembers what comes after this. “I'm fine, for now.”

 

Winston chuckles nervously. “Are you talking about, uh, the um, the, um, uhh…” He clearly doesn't wanna say it.

 

“Yes, I'm talking about the goddamn hospital,” Evelyn sighs. “Whose idea was it to send me there, anyway? I've got a bone to pick with them.”

 

“Uh, yeah, about that…” Winston grins, looking seriously uncomfortable.

 

“Oh no you did not, bitch,” Evelyn mutters.

 

“Lyn, please! It won't be that bad. You were only seventeen that last time. And a fourteenth visit to the hospital will seem like nothing in comparison to the others! You're an adult now. You can get through it! I believe in you!”

 

Evelyn doesn't speak. She just crosses her arms and looks angrily at her brother.

 

“I'm-- I'm sorry, Lyn, but this is what's best for you!” Winston begs.

 

“That's what you said when I was thirteen. Then again, and again. Then when I fourteen. Then--”

 

Winston sighs. “Yeah, yeah, I get it, you hate the hospital.”

 

“I'm not going! I'm not going to the hospital, that's final. Leave me to rot in prison.” Evelyn stands up and walks over to her pathetic excuse of a bed.

 

“Lyn…”

 

“I. Am. Not. Going.”

 

Winston looks at her sadly. “I hate to do this to you, but…” He turns and shouts, “Police!”

 

* * *

 

Evelyn wakes up in a dark room. There’s a light outside the glass wall, a curtain around the bed she’s lying on, and a lone sink in the corner. “Fuck,” she mutters bitterly. Without a doubt, she was stuck in a gateway to the one place she’d never wanted to see again: an emergency room.

 

Evelyn sighs and swings her legs off the side of the bed. The back of her head hurts, where the police officer had hit her. That probably wasn’t a legal thing to do but honestly Evelyn doesn’t care. She’s a criminal, and she deserves getting knocked out. However, she would like to think she did not deserve being stuck in Crazytown.

 

As she sits on the side of the bed, all Evelyn can think about is Helen. She was sweet and bothered to see the good in everyone. Evelyn did a lot of fucked up stuff to Helen and her family, yet the woman kept visiting her in prison. But that left Evelyn with one question: _Why?_

 

Why would anyone do something simply out of the kindness of their heart? Why did Supers think they had any right to help lesser people? Evelyn really wanted to smack a bitch, probably herself. So she did. It didn't go over too well with the nurse who is walking by at that moment.

 

“Hey, you!” she shrieks. “No hurting yourself, or I'll call the head doctor!” Evelyn flips her off in response.

 

The nurse looks a little miffed but just crosses her arms and struts off. Sighing, Evelyn crawls back into bed. As she drifts off, she thinks about that first morning in prison.

 

Helen’s kind nature was having an effect on Evelyn, more than she'd like to admit. All she really wants is the ability to go and talk to Helen and maybe hug and cuddle her and-- Evelyn's eyes shoot open and she bolts upright. _Oh. I'm in love with Helen Parr._

 

Evelyn sits there for a moment, trying to process this information, which she really should've seen coming a mile away. But then again, she was never good at picking up social cues, not even from herself.

 

_She's married. She married, Evelyn. Why did you fall for a married woman, Evelyn? Why did you fall for a super? A married super? Out of all the people you could've wanted. A super, which you hate, who is married and unattainable.Goddammit, Evelyn._

 

Everything is bad and now Evelyn is going to suffer in the emergency room alone with her thoughts for god knows how long. Then they’ll transfer her to the psych ward, and it would be all over.

* * *

 

The next three hours are full of running and policemen shouting. But somehow, Evelyn finds herself outside. Police sirens scream at her, and the flashing lights hurt her eyes. But she’s out.

 

The bush Evelyn’s hiding behind is pretty dense, and she hopes the officers can’t see her.

 

She feels someone tap her shoulder. Evelyn turns to see a hand grab her by the shoulder. The hand was attached to a long cord, or maybe arm. _Elastigirl._

 

Evelyn follows the arm, holding onto Helen’s hand as she winds through the forest. She stumbles a couple of times, but doesn’t fall. Finally, she spots her.

 

“How the hell did you escape?” Helen asks. She doesn’t seem mad, just stunned. _Is it even possible for this woman to feel anger?_

 

Evelyn shrugs. “A lot of experience. All hospitals are basically the same.”

 

“So you’ve escaped before?”

 

“Well… Not successfully.”

 

Helen retracts her arm back into where it should be. “Still. Even once, that’s impressive.”

 

“I never thought I’d say this, but I’m glad to see you,” Evelyn mumbles.

 

“Me too, actually,” Helen says, laughing nervously.

 

And then Evelyn makes the worst, or possibly best, mistake in her life. “Prove it.”

 

Evelyn finds herself quite literally stuck between Elastigirl and a hard place as Helen pushes her up against a tree. “Hey, why--” And suddenly Evelyn can't speak, because Helen’s lips are pressed against hers and now she's kissing Helen back--

 

She’s drowning in a million thoughts in the space of just half a second. Helen pulls away and Evelyn was left with just one thought out of many.“What the fuck,” she says out loud.

 

“Dang it-- God, Bob is gonna hate me--”

 

Oh right. The husband.

 

“We don't have to tell him,” Evelyn mumbles.

 

Helen looks shocked. “Excuse me!? Do you normally tell people to lie to their spouse?” she shouts.

 

“I dunno, do you usually cheat on said spouse?” Evelyn shouts back.

 

“Okay, yeah. Yeah, you have a point,” Helen mutters.

 

There's an awkward silence.

 

“I think… I think we should probably go?” Helen says, but it's more of a question than a statement.

 

“Fine.” Evelyn picks up the backpack and slings it over her shoulder. She begins trudging through the mud, trying to not think about what just happened.

 

* * *

 

She pushes these thoughts away for a while, but Evelyn’s resolve eventually gives way.

 

“Fuck!” She slams her fist into a tree then leans her forehead against the bark.

 

Helen looks surprised. “Are you okay? Does you hand hurt?” she asks.

 

Evelyn unclenches her fist and begins to cry. “Goddammit, Helen. Why? I had it all figured out and then you had to go and kiss me like that. How am I supposed to know how to feel?”

 

“You're still caught up over that? It was nearly an hour ago,” Helen says.

 

“Easy for you to say! You're like, distinguished bisexual or something. I'm a complete and utter disaster lesbian. I was just being a smartass and you took it farther than I thought you would.”

 

Helen stays quiet, as if silently telling Evelyn to go on.

 

“Don't look at me like that! Ugh, I just… Ever since our parents died, Win and I have had radically different coping mechanisms. He always hid his sorrow behind a happy facade, an emotional mask. He kept that lie up so long that it's become a truth now. Instead of that, I ignored my emotions to the point where I don't even understand them anymore.” Evelyn stopped. “God, I'm rambling again! Piece of shit Evelyn Deavor, can't keep her fucking mouth shut--”

 

“You're depressed,” Helen remarks.

 

“Well no shit! Did you expect me to be all fine and dandy about my parents’ deaths? Did you really think I'm not just a crazy, fucked up bitch? Even after I tried to kill so many people… Even though I hurt your family, you still believe I'm a good person! What the fuck is wrong with you, Helen Parr?”

 

Helen looks a little taken aback, and Evelyn immediately feels a wave of regret. She just possibly destroyed half of her support system with that comment. But Helen smiles, and Evelyn immediately takes back that thought.

 

“I don't know what's wrong with me. But I guess I want everyone to be a good person, so I can't help seeing all the wonderful things in you,” Helen says, chuckling.

 

Evelyn is absolutely astounded. How can Helen stand there, after everything that's happened, and still laugh and smile like Evelyn's done nothing wrong? How can anyone be so kind?

 

Helen steps closer and embraces Evelyn, who can pretty much only think, _Oh goddamn, I'm such a fucking dyke._

 

“Everything will be okay, Evelyn,” Helen reassures her. She slowly removes her arms from around Evelyn’s body and Evelyn’s just left with some kind of warm feeling.

 

They walk silently for a little longer, until Helen stops suddenly. Evelyn bumps into her in the darkness. “Hey, wha--”

 

“I made a miscalculation. I think we need to go this way,” Helen said, pointing about sixty degrees to the right.

 

Finally, they’re out of the forest. “We’re home!” Helen says. But something’s off.

 

Evelyn frowns. “This isn’t my house…”

 

“Yeah after what you said earlier, I figured it’d be bad to leave you alone. We’re at the house your brother lets us stay in. He refuses to let us pay taxes, so it’s really not our house, but close enough.”

 

“No way! I’m gonna find my house alone if you're gonna be like that.” Evelyn turns and runs but trips over a root after about five feet.

 

Helen chuckled. “Rich girls.” She (literally) stretches her arm out to help Evelyn up.

 

Evelyn begrudgingly takes the woman’s hand, and is immediately whirled around into Helen’s arms. She feels like she’s falling again, like she’s above the open ocean and Helen is all that’s keeping her alive.

 

“I have a question,” Helen says tentatively.

 

“Shoot,” Evelyn replies, trying to ignore the sensation of falling to her death.

 

“Did you like it when I kissed you?”

 

_Goddammit._

 

Helen takes a breath. “Because I-- I liked it a lot.”

 

_Goddammit!!_

 

Evelyn feels the heat rising to her cheeks. “...Yes,” she admits. Helen’s only response is a giggle.

 

“I think we should go inside,” Evelyn says, leaving off the part about how she’s about to die from the sheer power of lesbianism.

 

“Good idea.”

 

* * *

 

Helen steps through the door to see her family watching TV and munching on popcorn. “Hello honey! Hello, kids, I’m home!”

 

“Thank god. What were you doing out so late?” the oldest kid, a girl with purple hair asks. (Evelyn vaguely remembers her name being Violet).

 

“I was picking up a visitor! And it’s not even that late, you’ve been out with Tony later--”

“Visitor?” the middle child asks. (His name is Dash, right? Yeah, that makes sense).

 

“Oh, yeah!” Helen pulls Evelyn into the room.

 

The entire family stops eating and stares wide-eyed at Evelyn and Helen. There's an awkward silence. Even the baby was quiet.

 

“Should… Should I turn off the TV?” Helen’s husband (Bob?) asks.

 

“Pfft, it’ll be fine! Evelyn’s good now.” Helen hugs her, and Evelyn feels like she’s melting.

 

“Man, am I the only one in this family who isn't a raging bisexual?” Dash asks, probably in an attempt to lighten the mood. Bob opens his mouth, but immediately gets shut down. “Don't say you're straight, Dad. I know about your teenage crush on Lucius.”

 

Bob looks offended. “That's not what I was gonna say! What about the baby?”

 

“Actually you're right. Jack-Jack's gay like me!”

 

“That's not what I-- You can't just decide your little brother's sexuality!”

 

“Yeah, I think he can. I mean he just did,” Violet says.

 

Evelyn stands there kinda awkwardly, looking at the family she tried to outlaw just a week ago. _How are they so calm?_

 

“Are you guys, like, okay? I tried to kill you and all that happens is you ask if you should turn off the TV.”

 

“I mean, weirder shit has happened,” Dash says, shrugging.

 

“Dashiell Robert Parr, do not swear in my good Christian household!” Violet shouts.

 

“What? You aren’t even Christian, this isn't your house--”

 

“Violet! Stop stealing my job!”

 

“Yeah, Vi! Stop stealing Dad’s job!”

 

“Dash, don’t swear!”

 

“Awww…”

 

  
Helen taps Evelyn’s shoulder. “Do you wanna just go to bed? It’s been a long day. You look tired.”

 

“Yeah… Sounds like a plan.”

 

Evelyn slinks off unnoticed as the family continues to talk. She finds the guest bedroom easily, as it’s just off the side of the living room. She lays in the bed, somewhere between the waking world and sleeping one.

 

* * *

 

The house is dark, and everyone else is asleep. But Evelyn can’t sleep, so she gets out of bed. She’s about to push the door open, when she hears voices on the other side.

 

Evelyn opens the door just a crack and peers through it. Bob and Helen were facing each other, talking.

 

“Are you going to leave me for Evelyn?”

 

“No! No, of course I won’t.” Helen sighs. “I think I love you both maybe?”

 

_Both? Helen... loves me?_

 

“That’s fine, I just… You know how I am. I’m not good at thinking about you not loving me anymore. I would be so heartbroken… I love you, Helen. If you love Evelyn too that’s okay, but please don’t stop loving me.”

 

“It’s okay, Bob. I understand, and I promise I’ll never stop loving either of you.”

 

_Either of you._

 

That includes Evelyn, doesn’t it? She leans against the door and it opens, and her body crashes to the ground. Helen and Bob both look at her. Oops.

 

“Uhh… Hey guys, I, um, I didn’t hear anything,” Evelyn says.

 

“For someone who tricked me for so long, you really are bad at lying when you’re flustered,” Helen says, smiling. She’s not even angry.

 

Bob shuffles his feet nervously. “I-- I’ll go. I’m tired. Goodnight, both of you” He walks upstairs, leaving the two women alone.

 

“...Is it even legal for me to stay here?” Evelyn asks nervously.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll pull some strings, tell the police about your trauma involving the psych ward. I’m sure they’ll understand. And if they don’t, well, I have power on my side.”

 

Evelyn chuckles. “You really are corrupt,” she teases.

 

Helen laughs as well, and hugs Evelyn. “I hope you’ll be happy here.”

 

“Yeah. This is much, much better than the hospital,” Evelyn agrees, smiling. “Your family seems fun,” she adds.

 

Helen smiles softly. “I’m glad. Now, we should go to bed. It’s getting late.”

 

Evelyn nods and steps back, closing the door behind her. She falls onto the bed backwards and closes her eyes, just thinking about everything.

 

For the first time in what had been such a miserable life, Evelyn does feel something akin to happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve only been to the hospital twice but I got raped that first time so I figure that’s the equivalent of being sent there like ten times? I didn’t wanna project too much on Evelyn. Anyway I’m writing a lot of Hevelyn fics but most are gonna be fluffy after this one. I just wanted to establish Evelyn living with the Parrs. I have 3 more planned from here, and two unrelated Hevelyn works. (I’ve only begun writing two out of five of them tho).


End file.
